Wziąć los w swoje ręce
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Dwadzieścia lat później. Dwadzieścia lat po tym, jak d'Artagnan zaprzyjaźnił się z Atosem, Portosem i Aramisem, trzech z nich nie jest już muszkieterami, a dwóch staje naprzeciwko dwóch pozostałych. I tak bez końca


_Kolejne opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel, tym razem jednak w zupełnie innym fandomie. W fandomie, o którym kiedyś nawet nie śniłam, że napiszę do niego jakikolwiek fanfik. I zapewne nie napisałabym, gdyby nie rękawiczka rzucona na Forum Mirriel - rękawiczka, której nie zdołałam się oprzeć. Podniosłam. A co z tego wynikło? No cóż..._

* * *

* * *

Wziąć los w swoje ręce

* * *

* * *

Uciekali.

Gdzieś za sobą, w oddali, słyszeli cichy tętent pościgu, goniły ich odległe krzyki podniecenia, ale nie czuli oddechów na karkach. Jeszcze.

Uciekali.

Właśnie uwolnili politycznego więźnia, księcia de Beaufort, który miał sprawić, że przeklęty włoski kardynał raz na zawsze opuści francuskie ziemie. Dlatego się na to ważyli, dla ojczyzny. No, może nie wszyscy.

Uciekali.

Było ich czterech. Aramis, niedawny ksiądz d'Herblay, który chwilowo odwiesił na kołek sutannę jezuity i porzucił wygodne życie w klasztorze. Hrabia de La Fere, zwany kiedyś Atosem, rezygnujący z upragnionej, spokojnej egzystencji na prowincji, w towarzystwie ukochanego syna, w otoczeniu wszelkich dóbr. Milczek, wierny sługa hrabiego, zawsze wytrwale podążający za swym panem, dokądkolwiek by go nie prowadził. Oraz hrabia de Rochefort, niegdysiejszy wróg pozostałych, który zmienił strony pod wpływem lat przeżytych w lochach Bastylii.

Uciekali.

Gdzieś tam, w ciemnościach pochmurnej nocy, czekali ludzie, którzy mieli im pomóc obronić się przed pościgiem. Jeszcze do nich nie dotarli, pozostawało im więc na razie tylko jedno.

Uciekali.

Ale przecież nie mogli uciekać w nieskończoność...

Odgłosy za nimi chyba się nie zbliżały. Problem w tym, że nie oddalały się również.

Koń Atosa charknął znacząco i potknął się. Tylko świetnemu refleksowi były muszkieter zawdzięczał, że zdołał poderwać zwierzę, nie pozwalając mu upaść.

- Szlag! - skomentował dosadnie.

Aramis spojrzał za siebie.

- Mamy kłopoty, przyjacielu. Nasze wierzchowce są zmęczone, a uparci zalotnicy nie rezygnują - zadrwił.

- W takich okolicznościach pozostaje tylko jedno... - hrabia de La Fere znacząco zawiesił głos.

Nastała cisza.

- To znaczy? - Ksiądz d'Herblay poddał się z westchnieniem po niecałej minucie.

- Należy sięgnąć po tajną broń - ogłosił z emfazą towarzysz.

W zamian został obdarzony spojrzeniem, w którym powątpiewanie walczyło z niedowierzaniem. Podobnie jak w tonie pytania:

- Masz jakąś tajną broń?

- Tak słabo mnie znasz, przyjacielu? Ja ZAWSZE mam jakąś tajną broń.

- A tym razem jest to...?

- Ty.

Aramis prawie spadł z konia. Atos uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

- Wszak jesteś sługą bożym. Módl się. Jeśli Bóg cię kocha tak, jak ty jego, powinniśmy coś z tego mieć.

W wyrazie twarzy zawieszonego na pewien czas kapłana widać było zgrozę. Tak bardzo jednak przywykł do posłuszeństwa starszym, że i teraz spełnił wolę przyjaciela.

_Pater noster qui es in caelis..._*****

Jego oczy, wciąż otwarte, patrzyły przed siebie niewidząco. Hrabia przyjrzał się księdzu z podziwem: on tak nie potrafił. Od lat nie zdołał zanieść do Boga żadnej prośby. Nie wierzył, że zostanie wysłuchany. Nie po tym wszystkim, co dane mu było przeżyć.

Nagle konie zatrzymały się. Zaskoczony Atos, skupiający dotychczas uwagę na towarzyszu, rozejrzał się trochę nieprzytomnie. Książę, de Rochefort i Milczek stali na końcu drogi. Po drugiej stronie rzeki, również na drodze, kłębiło się stado koni i dosiadających je ludzi, którzy mieli pomóc im w ucieczce. Spotkanie zostało wyznaczone na moście. Wszystko się zgadzało, zgodnie z umową zaangażowani szlachcice przybyli na miejsce. Tylko mostu nie było.

Atos zamierzył się na Aramisa, z zamiarem przerwania mu modlitwy. Powstrzymał rękę, kiedy spojrzał w pełne zdumienia oczy przyjaciela.

- Ładny z ciebie sługa boży - wykrzyknął, wskazując wezbrane wody, zagradzające im przejście.

- To ma być pomoc?! - ksiądz wrzasnął z furią ku niebu.

Zagrzmiało.

- Dobrze, dobrze, przecież nic nie mówię - zmitygował się Aramis.

- Co teraz? - De Rochefort wycofał wierzchowca na brzeg; najwidoczniej nie zauważył wcześniej braku przeprawy i z rozpędu wjechał w rzekę. Dobrze, że nie za daleko, bo szukaliby go pewnie na plażach Normandii.

Książę de Beaufort tępo gapił się na drugi brzeg, a Milczek najwyraźniej nie w pełni odzyskał jeszcze siły umysłowe po wypadku z liną i tylko kiwał głową na boki. Decyzja najwidoczniej należała do nieszczęsnego hrabiego de La Fere, skoro obrażony na cały świat i jednego Boga ksiądz d'Herblay milczał jak zaklęty.

- Jedźmy w górę rzeki - zdecydował Atos. - Gdzieś tam musi być kolejny most. Albo prom. Albo bród... - Przerwał wymienianie, kiedy przy ostatnim słowie Aramis spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i pokazał szalejący żywioł. - Rzeczywiście, bród to może nie najlepszy pomysł - przyznał.

- Prom też - mruknął Milczek, co znakomicie świadczyło o jego powrocie do siebie; taka elokwencja była wręcz jego znakiem rozpoznawczym oraz jedną z zalet, dla których hrabia de La Fere cenił swojego służącego.

Przytaknął.

- Most zatem - zdecydował. - Jedźmy.

Łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić: pogoń właśnie ich dopadła. Żołnierze rozstawiali się gęstym półkolem, zagradzając każdą drogę ucieczki. Przed front wystąpił oficer.

- Wasze szpady, panowie - przemówił służbiście.

- Nigdy! - zaprotestował książę, tocząc oszalałym wzrokiem. - Nie wrócę do więzienia!

- Pomyśl, panie - mitygował go dowódca pościgu - teraz nie masz dokąd uciec. Więzienie daje więcej możliwości. Lepiej tam wrócić, niż stracić życie, a to cię czeka niechybnie, jeśli stawisz nam opór. Mam rozkaz doprowadzić cię żywym lub martwym. Nie zmuszaj mnie do wybrania drugiej opcji - nieledwie błagał.

Atos słuchał uważnie, ale jednocześnie myślał o czymś innym. Kapitana muszkieterów rozpoznał od pierwszego rozkazu; te ruchy, ten głos, ten akcent. D'Artagnan w każdym calu. Usłużna błyskawica oświetliła na moment scenę i hrabia upewnił się w swoim przekonaniu. Aresztował go przyjaciel, którego niedawne odwiedziny poruszyły stare struny w sercu byłego muszkietera. O dziesięć lat starszy, wiele bogatszy w doświadczenia, zawsze traktował młodzieńca jak syna. Teraz miał już potomka krwi, wychowanego przez siebie od pierwszych dni nieledwie, ale d'Artagnana nadal kochał tak samo. Podobnie Portosa, pana na le Vallon, który trwał nieco z boku, pół długości konia za oficerem. Tyle razem przeżyli i do czego ich to przywiodło?

Obok gotował się Aramis. Tak, jak starszego przyjaciela ogarnęła melancholia, tak nim miotała wściekłość. Miesiące przygotowań i wszystko na nic! Godność biskupa oddala się za horyzont, machając na pożegnanie koronkową chusteczką. Rzeką, oczywiście, że spływała rzeką, jak inaczej mogłaby odejść z tego miejsca, skoro dobry humor Opatrzności sprawił, że TU NIE MA MOSTU!

Książę de Beaufort najwidoczniej również zauważył uciekający awans księdza d'Herblay, bo nagle pogonił konia wprost do wody.

- Panie! - krzyknął d'Artagnan, podczas gdy reszta obecnych bezmyślnie gapiła się w unoszące uciekiniera fale.

- Nie wrócę do więzienia! - wyjaśnił cichnący w oddali głos, tłumiony raz po raz przez wodę zalewającą jeźdźca. - NIGDY!

- Nie!

Oficer wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał powstrzymać zbiega. Niestety, znajdował się on już poza czyimkolwiek zasięgiem. Aramis przyjął, że de Beaufort może trafić tylko w ręce Boga...

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że go nie rozumiem. - W ryk spienionej rzeki wplótł się spokojny głos de Rocheforta. - Pobyt w Bastylii nie jest doświadczeniem, które chciałbym powtórzyć.

Ukłonił się z chłodną godnością, po czym bez pośpiechu wjechał w szalejący żywioł. Woda podcięła nogi konia już po kilku krokach i poniosła w dal kolejne ofiary, tym razem nieme.

D'Artagnan wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

Atosowi było żal przyjaciela. Nie wykonał swego zadania - jak wszyscy zebrani, prawdę mówiąc - stracił więc honor. Co gorsza, na jego oczach zginęło dwóch szlachciców, których, znając Gaskończyka, z pewnością uważał za co najmniej tak samo godnych przeżycia, jak siebie.

Aramis, dla odmiany, patrzył na byłego przyjaciela szyderczo, zastanawiając się, co d'Artagnan stracił, nie wypełniając rozkazu. Tytuł kapitana? Setkę talarów? Szlachetnego wierzchowca? Poważanie zwierzchników? Jaka była cena za wolność księcia i głowy jego wyzwolicieli? A tak przy okazji: co z ich głowami właśnie?

Porucznik zdawał się akurat pomyśleć o tym samym. Skierował wzrok ku osobom pozostałym na brzegu, jakby się zastanawiał, czy podążą za swoimi towarzyszami i uwolnią go od konieczności decydowania o ich losie. Ksiądz, pomijając czysto teoretyczne potępienie dla samobójstwa, zdecydowanie nie chciał byłemu przyjacielowi ułatwiać sprawy. Hrabia porzucił myśli o odebraniu sobie życia przed laty i nie zamierzał już nigdy podążać drogą samozagłady. Służący był wciąż na tyle oszołomiony, że chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z wydarzeń; poza tym jego praktyczne podejście do każdej kwestii zapewne nigdy nie popchnęłoby go w kierunku rzeki.

Decyzja należała do oficera. I podjął ją, jakkolwiek niechętnie.

- Hrabio de La Fere. - Atos drgnął na dźwięk głosu pełnego rozpaczy. - Księże d'Herblay. - Aramis wykrzywił szyderczo wargi. - Poproszę wasze szpady - zakończył d'Artagnan szeptem.

- Nie - odmówił hrabia spokojnie.

- Nie - zawtórował ksiądz wściekle.

Dobyli broni.

- Atosie, Aramisie, nie zmuszajcie mnie do tego!

- Przykro mi synu, nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak się to skończy...

- Dość tego! - krzyknął wytrącony w równowagi d'Herblay, przerywając ociekającą smutkiem przemowę de La Fere. - Co ma być, to będzie!

Spiął konia. Hrabia bez zastanowienia podążył za towarzyszem.

Zakłębiło się. Wierzchowce wpadły jedne na drugie, w świetle błyskawic mignęły ostrza szpad, zagrzmiały wystrzały z pistoletów.

I jedyny problem w tym, że historia tutaj się urywa. O wyniku bitwy milczy. Czasami naprawdę _silere aurum est_******...

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

**

* * *

**

*** **_Pater noster qui es in caelis... (łac.) - Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie..._

**** **_silere aurum est (łac.) - milczenie jest złotem_

_

* * *

_

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
